Your Beautiful
by DarkandTwisty03
Summary: To my darling NEWS. Sorry if it's confusing. :


**A/N: So this is a one-shot type deal dedicated to my darling NEWS (Non-Emo Whore Sister), because we are a lot alike and once I graduate high school and go to college, we'll be best freaking buds. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own these amazing characters, but I had to borrow them. All ownership goes to the amazing Shonda Rhimes. :D**

_"Stupid, mother fucking, ugh, why the hell did she even become a parent? Why couldn't Thatcher Grey do one fucking thing right and wrap his damn willie. Or the home can at least FINALLY come back and get her. I'm in the middle of my last year as a medical student, trying to be an adult and this bitch is back at my fucking house. It's not like she can do much more damage to me!"_

Meredith had these thoughts racing through her mind a lot these days. Even though she was a perfect child, minus the partying, a super smart girl, and only like 120 lbs. her mother was sure to find every inch of flaw she could, and exploited it to the world.

As Meredith logged onto , a site created by her mother, to see how many new posts there were and how many kids from her medical school became members.

"Let's see what satan has brewed up this time." Meredith thought to herself as she saw an old picture of her from her chubby years, scratch that, Meredith didn't have tubby years. Her mother thought that since Meredith was 120 pounds, at the height of 5 foot 9 inches, she was fat. And oh lord did she hear about it.

"Meredith Elizabeth Grey! Get your fat ass down here and take out your dog! I'm leaving for a week and when I get back, you better be a size 0 and a full stash of food!" Ellis bellowed before stammering out of the house. When actually she was finally being taken back to her "home" and out of Meredith's house for good.

"Dumb ass bitch. I'm not fat! By the way your not coming back, that's your new family because your going back to the home!" Meredith screamed throughout the empty house.

And she wasn't, no where near. Girls at medical school were jealous of her body and her good looks. But her mother seemed to make her feel like the biggest whale ever.

_Ding. Dong._ The door bell chimes and Meredith races down to let her best friend/person/NEWS in.

"Bout time Christina! Damn, I thought you'd never show!" Meredith was sincerly worried she had scared off her only true friend. Even Christina didn't understand Meredith's low self esteem and low self confidence. She was gorgeous! Inside and out, but her mother seemed to make sure Meredith thought other wise.

"Well sorry! I had to wait for 'it' to leave remember?" Christina reminded her person about her mother's hatred of her. Christina herself was messed up too. Went through everything Meredith did somehow. It creeped them out a lot because they found each other on Twitter about 4 years prior. And even though Meredith was 25 and Christina was only 18 they clicked so easily.

"Thank God the home finally came back for her and she's gone for good! Ever since they shut down for cleaning I've been through hell. My mother only remembers certain things and her illness is getting worse. But she forgets almost everything except for thinking I'm a whale. She has no right to think that. She forgets I'm a size 2. God, I hate that bitch! Just glad she's gone for good. But luckily I have good news..."

"Oooo what?!?!" Christina was curious to hear. Fresh ot of high school and living in a hotel until Meredith's mother was gone because she got into Dartmouth and Meredith was in her last year of Dartmouth Med.

"Were moving to Seattle!! Chief Webber of Seattle Grace has offered me a job, and one for you after you finish med school is 8 years. I told him yo wanted to go into Neuro and I was gonna be the hospital phsycologist." Meredith was so happy to be far away from her mother. It was crazy.

"Ahhh I'm so excited! And I'll be transferring?!"

"Well duh! And SGH is paying for it ALL!'' Meredith was a little bit to happy right now. But she had every reason, as did Christina.

"And that is que for the tequila and vodka to celebrate!" Christina, at 18, was already a drinker. Her mother was at fault there.

"Seriously?!?!"

"Seriously! I'm almost 21, so do it damn it!"

They both burst into laughter as Meredith went to get the alcohol that they used for everything. Happy times, Sad times, Angry times. It was their fix. And everything was finally falling into place for these two. Even though they were all dark and twisty and booze hounds, they were them. Flawed and all, but they had an incredible friendship that would last through anything.

**A/N: So whatcha think? Sorry if it seemed confusing, I was dedicating it to my dear friend who I found on Twitter and so yeah. Our actual lives are a lot alike so that's why I used Mer and Christina. To:Kaity or Im Always Sorry In The Morning. The moral to this story? Kaity, your flippen gorgeous from what I have seen. Don't listen to your parents or yor mind, their blocking you from seeing the real you. And your one amazing person. :) LOVE MY NE****WS!**


End file.
